Switched
by AngelofDarkness21
Summary: What if Ranma's and Akane's pasts were switched? What if Akane went to train instead of Ranma? Why am i asking you questions I am answering in my story? I don't know... Please read i suck at writing but it's fun.  .
1. Chapter 1

Warning switched pasts I know the show and everything! Please don't insult saying I don't know what I'm talking about.

Akane just turned fifteen that day. For once it was a nice day and no cold water had hit her. She was happy for the first time in weeks! A five foot four girl with dark midnight blue hair stunning brown eyes and a beautifully toned body to boot.

"Father I don't wish to marry yet." Akane tried to convince her Father.

"You will marry and that is final. We need to carry on the school to support your sisters." Mr. Tendo said in a stern voice leaving no opening for argument. Sighing she gave up and continued walking. Akane slowed her pace just a little getting far behind her father. To deep in her thoughts she never noticed the elder woman that was washing the sidewalk and walked right into the path of the ice cold water and sidewalk. She turned into a man a six foot tall man, very short midnight blue hair clung to his head. The same brown eyes standing out from the ivory skin. Sighing once again he caught up with his father quickly. Going by the name of Akio when male was becoming accustom to her quickly. It was the time she was in front of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts.

"Come now Akio we must not keep them waiting any longer." Soun Akio's father said excitedly.

"Alright." Akio still thought it unfair at how lucky his father was by falling on the ground in between the springs.

"Come 'ere boy!" Genma exclaimed to his son.

"Yo pop what you want?" Ranma said as he rubbed his eyes he just woke up.

"It's almost noon and my old friend Soun Tendo is going to be here soon with his daughter Akane."

"And I care why?" Ranma said snappily since he was awoken mere moments ago.

"She is going to be your wife! That is final Ranma!" Genma said ending the argument. Ranma groaned and went to get dressed.

Soun rapped at the door and was greeted by Genma tears trailing down his face.

"Soun, Buddy old pal. Come in."

Both Tendo's entered leaving their shoes at the door.

Genma taking after his master put a hand on Akio/Akane's chest and felt nothing there. Standing wide eyed he stuttered and fainted in the door way.

In a deep voice Akio exclaimed "Why me?" Holding his forehead in his hand.

"Yo Pop is she here yet?" Ranma said from the staircase

Akane cursed silently in her head praying something good would come of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading this crappy fan fiction ^/^ Please tell me all the mistakes so I can edit them! THANK YOU EVERYONR :D by the way '' means thought. Also Ranma is a tad different because he didn't go on the training trip.

As Ranma trudged down the stairs dressed in a tight fitted black tank top and loose gray sweatpants. Quickly Akane dashed into the bathroom to get hot water running. There was no way she was going to let him know of her curse. It was far to embarrassing for anyone to know. Soun picked up Genma with a tad bit of difficulty.

"Excuse me?" Soun said directed at Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened at the sight of his Father passed out. Secretly hiding a laugh behind his shocked facade.

"I'll take the old man." Ranma offered and took him up the proper room muttering something about his weight.

As soon as Ranma was up the stairs a much more comfortable female Akane exited the bathroom.

"Dad? What is going on?" Akane asked innocently.

"Oh nothing." Her father said flapping his left hand like he saw from an anime.

"Dad you really need to stop doing that." Akane said with a bored tone. Soun then went up to visit his friend Genma. Once he was all the way up the stairs the front door opened revealing Ranma's mother. Nokoda Saotome entered with two arms full of food from the nearby market. Akane grabbed the bags so Nokoda could shut the door.

"May I take these to the kitchen for you?" Akane asked trying to be helpful.

"That would be very nice of you Ms.?" Nokoda tried to get the name of the unexpected guest she found in the entry way of her home.

"I'm sorry." Akane bowed with the bags still full. "I am Akane Tendo." Akane said flustered.

"Akane I am Nokoda nice to meet you. Please if you would follow me to the kitchen." Nokoda said in a gentle motherly voice that almost made Akane's eyes show sadness.

"Ranma! Please come down here." Nokoda said to get her son down from upstairs. Ranma slid down the railing on the staircase soundlessly appearing behind his mother.

"You called?" He said. Making his mother jump and hit him with a dishtowel playfully.

"You startled me Ranma!" Nokoda said laughing Ranma soon joined in with the laughter. Akane stood in the background wondering how anyone could act so openly around others. She was a bit envious of them. That's when Nokoda looked over and noticed Akane.

"Please show Akane to the guest room." Nokoda said. A light blush from the attention, Akane rung her wrist looking down.

"Yeah, yeah ma" He looked over at Akane and blushed

'She looks so innocent. Wait what am I thinking? Am I really falling in love with our guest? Snap out of it Ranma! You don't even know her!' Ranma then shook his head violently. Slowly he turned on his heals heading to the stairs, Akane was right behind him.

"So you must be Akane?" Ranma said trying to break the silence.

"Y-yeah." Akane didn't talk well to boys they scared her actually. But since she had to big of pride to admit that she was afraid she went along with it.

"Came from China?" Ranma was popular but was not a very good lady's man. But he noticed her eyes dimmed a bit.

"Yeah." Akane said in response. Ranma showed her the room.

"Wow it is very nice in here!" Akane said happy to have a roof over her head for a change. Ranma chuckled at Akane's antics.

"Hey whats so funny?" Akane said pouting. Ranma quieted his laughter and blushed.

"Uh, oh nothing" Akane started laughing forgetting about her fear quickly.

'This is the only male I can talk to normally! Maybe just maybe, nay it cant be. But still..' Akane thought

"You wanna spar Akane?" Ranma said startling Akane out of her dazed state.

"Really?" Her excitement was getting the best of her. Akane's long hair moved around her face and middle back.

"Yeah why not. But I don't hit girls." Ranma said. Hoping she would get the hint that he would go easy on her.

"Afraid I'd beat you?" She said teasingly. She put her hands on her hips leaning in challenging.

"No way! I will not get beaten by a girl!" Ranma said his ego becoming his main priority.

"I'm not so sure." Akane stuck her tongue out at him and ran while Ranma chased her. Akane laughed loudly as Ranma shouted at her to take back what she said.

This house could be home someday if they accept her.


End file.
